


A Rhythm of Captivity

by GhostieWrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: A runny faucet, a dim light that hardly worked...and one door that was only ever unlocked by his captor. These were the only things Yoosung Kim had in his prison - that, and his own thoughts.





	A Rhythm of Captivity

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

A young male sat on a cold concrete floor, his back leaning against a wall of the same impenetrable material for support. The steady trickle of water falling from the faucet in one corner of the room was the only sound to hear in the small room.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

The male shifted his position with a wince, the prickly ping of pins and needles having started to slowly creep up his leg. The simple movement alone only intensified the uncomfortable sensation he felt as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

He turned his head down, resting his forehead against the black fabric of the suit he wore, trying to drown out the ceaseless sound echoing off the concrete walls of his prison. A prison he had been stuck in for…who knows how long now.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

He closed his violet eyes as he tried to ignore the irritating noise – eyes which in the past had always been shining with a lively and positive glow, now empty and soulless. Just one of the many changes the male had experienced during his time in captivity.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

Whenever he closed his eyes, he tried to picture her.

 

_The girl who encouraged him…_

 

_The girl who meant the world to him…_

 

_The girl he would do anything to protect._

 

But no matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t see her.

 

**After all, they had never met.**

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

The thought that he had never had the chance to meet the girl he loved more than anyone else in the world brought tears to the male’s eyes as he was brought back to the present, the sound of water once more ringing in his ears.

 

_Plop…_

 

“…”

 

_Plop…_

 

“M…”

 

_Plop…_

 

_“MC…"_

 

His voice was hoarse, making the simple pronunciation sound garbled and hardly intelligible. After all, it had been a long time since he had actually used his voice.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

His captor only gave him the option to speak on his own terms. Terms where the male would rather stay silent. And so, he had resorted to keeping his mouth shut entirely, the only sounds that escaped his lips being ones of pain if the other was in a particularly sadistic mood.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

It was worse when he first arrived here. He had still had hope that he would be able to escape then. He had tried everything he could – cried for help, searched the room for anything he could use to run away…but there was nothing.

 

Just himself, a runny faucet, a dim light that hardly worked, and one door that was only ever unlocked by his captor.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

While he couldn’t picture MC’s face, he was able to clearly visualize the wicked smile his white-haired captor had on his face when he told the boy that he was his new pet.

 

A pet who did as he was told, or his "beloved members of RFA" would be killed.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

The male lifted his head, the collar he wore around his neck having practically become a part of him - he only noticed it when his captor roughly tugged on the leather leash attached to it when the male dissociated from the situation while he was trying to make a point.

 

This was his life now.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

There was a time where the boy had joked about turning into a puppy, just so he could run to MC and cheer her up…

 

He had never imagined he would end up leashed in a room like this.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop..._

 

He opened his tired eyes, watching the faucet across the room as each drop of water fell onto the drain below it with an irritating 'plop’.

 

A continuous sound he could always rely on to remind him of where he was...

 

A rhythm of captivity.

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop…_

 

_Plop..._

 

The metal basin caught each droplet, before the water slipped through the openings of the rusty drain at the bottom - through pipes that must leave this hellhole.

 

He wasn't a droplet of water, though. He was a boy faced with an impossible situation.

 

_Plop…_

  

_Plop…_

 

_Plop..._

  

**An impossible situation he couldn't escape from.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I wrote back in October for a challenge. The prompt I received was 'rhythm' - I didn't want it to be music-related, so I thought about rhythm as repetition instead...an irritating, repetitive sound in a hopeless situation.
> 
> The situation was of course based on Yoosung's Bad Ending 3. :')
> 
> Thank you for reading! ~Ghostie


End file.
